The Dragon Listener
by Zombie Eye
Summary: "The Dragon of Void shall be summoned forth to waged war against six other legends of old to claim the Golden Grail. The seven shall kill one and other Blood, Madness, Betrayal, and Ruin shall fell on the lands. When at last the two seekers fight the dark truth shall be reveal." Garoil Prophet and Author said be he vanish from Skyrim three years before the dragons returned.
1. Prologue

Dragon Born Summoning: Prologue

In the shroud of darkness in the eternal void, stands a ancient eternal will. This will existed before all creation, before time, before life, before darkness and light. Throughout the multiverse this will has been cold and have taken on many different appearances. But in one world this presence that is worshipped and feared the most goes by a single name that is feared most and is known as Sithis.

In this world Sithis posses a group of assassins who adorn themselves the titles as his children and carry out his dark deeds of death. For those who fall prey to his unholy bride, the night mother. For him, Sithis calls forth untold death and destruction of all those alike, bishops, kings, peasants, and especially annoying bards. throughout countless dimensions and the multiverse itself, Sithis played the role of the ferryman who brought death to countless amounts of people. But now, Sithis sends forth untold blood shed in the threat of war in one of the countless dimensions of the multiverse. This nameless war has gain the title of the Holy Grail War. The war caused the deaths of the most victorious and famous heroes and villains. The amount power that came forth in this war was bounded into one single wish. The war now draws closely to the beginning of the fourth conflict of the deadly tournament of legendaries. Sithis sends forth a presence of untold evil in this device. If allowed to be released, life could be wiped out in its entirety. But Sithis cares little for such trifle lives. Sithis only cared about his own role that he played in slaying in the lives being lost and lack of ferrying souls to the other side. Thus Sithis decided to call forth one of his greatest children who was the infamous assassin of the dark brotherhood. Drawing upon the fragment of his unspeakable hero Sithis knows that the grail itself weakens the spirit itself so it can properly fit the power of its master.

For the soul that Sithis chose to be the assassin of the fourth grail war is far more deadlier than anyone could believe. Removing some restrictions bestowing upon the spirit access to few weapons that he once yielded in life, Sithis sends forth the spirit to where the master of the assassin so its listener could wage war and play a role in the untold deaths that are to come.

Fuyuki - unknown location.

Kirei Kotomine stands expersionously. But on the inside he is confused and concerned. For the servant that stands before him is not the old man of the mountain as he , his father, and his teacher had intended to summon. But instead stands forth a servant shrouded in a black leather armour with bits of red reflecting off parts of his armour. Servant stands an inch taller wearing a hood and mask over his face. From what Kirie could see, this servant possesd forth a rough blondish hair and from he could see of the eyes of the servant were empty and cold but held a ravinish look. This servant wat cold and silent, from what Kirie could see by looking deeper into the eyes of his servant he stepped back when he tried to peer deeper into the eyes. This servant was replaced with an unspeakinlgy ravinoush dragon. Black/purple poisonous miasma oozed out of his gaping mouth. He knows if that had touched him it would mean instant death. Kirie was looking not into the eyes of an assassin but an ancient predator that looked at him as if deciding whether or not to destroy them. This was not a human, it was a dragon that was death made flesh.

"I SHALL ASK YOU THIS ONCE" says the servant. Kirie swears he hears children singing a song, like _sweet mother sweet mother_ the very instant he heard the servant start speaking. "Are you..."

 _Send your child unto me._

"Who has..."

 _The sins of the unworthy_

"summoned me?"

"Yes. I am." Kirie replied.

 _Must be baptized in fear and blood._


	2. Ch1 what he seeks

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait be like I said Kirei is a hard to get his character grow** **right without making him a little OOC I am still new with this so pray I got him right. Once more I don't own Fate/zero or Skyrim. Plus please no flames.**

 **Kotomine's Church:** **Kirei POV**

"Father I'm heading to the Tohsaka's mansion to see if Tokiomi have gather any new information on potential masters." I said to my father Risei as I prepare to leave the church.

"Very well Kirei I wish a safe trip ..." Risei said to me before stopping mid sentence.

"Kirei are you planning to at Assassin with you?" Father ask me with a silt frown on his face.

"Yes I am." I said

"My son please be wary of that servant of your's it unnerves me." My father said to me in a worry tune. I nod I can understand what he means, Assassin ever since he was summon by me he rarely speaks and that image I saw in that one moment I can't seem to free myself of it. As I turn to go the basement were Assassin's room is, I think back to the discussion the four of us had on who he is.

 **Flashback three weeks ago: Tohsaka's Mansion**

"Kirei well I'm please that you summon the Assassin class servant like we planned, I must confessed I'm confuse this is most definitely not Hassan-i Sabbah." Tokiomi said to me in a slit confuse but clam voice.

"Indeed this makes no sense all of previous war the Assassin always bein one of Hassan-i Sabbah the old man of the mountain. So who is this servant and how is it that he of the Assassin class?" Risei ask me in equally confuse but unlike Tokiomi father's has a concern tune in it.

"I don't know, I did look at his parameters and skills one of his skills is **Dragonslaying-Hero** which makes him a dragons layer of some kind."

" _I am a dragonslayer as well a assassin in time Kirei will learn my true name, as for the ones that came before Hassan-i Sabbah was not one person but many. To be one of the Assassin class one must be skilled in the arts of stealth and/or murder_." Assassin said in a very empty but bored voice.

Turning his head to look at me he then said " _I will wait outside I'll share some knowledge on my Noble Phantasms later_." Assassin said before vanishing in avail of darkness.

"Well I admit what Assassin said is true their being 27 people who bore the title of the old man of the mountain. Now that I think of it Jack the Ripper does fit very requirements that Assassin said one's needs to have to be one." Tokiomi said in amused voice. As a magus master Tokiomi must be very please to learn some thing new that is link to Third Magic.

"Assassin said he will tell Kirei about his Noble Phantasms later today when we are done here. We just need to make some alteration to our plans but I think our chances to win the war are still assured if I summon the king of heroes." Tokiomi said to Risei to help put him at ease.

"I know Tokiomi my faith in you and my son have not waiver. I can't help but to feel unease by Assassin and can't put my finger on it. Kirei my son be weary of your servant I fear he will be a dark influence." Father said to me in a concern tone. I nodded and then we left.

 **Present**

Assassin's Noble Phantasms are useful indeed, master Tokiomi need to very little changes to his plans. Tokiomi became very interested in one of Assassin's phantasms that in away is link to the jewel magecraft that the Tohsaka family use, master ask me if I can get Assassin to explain or even show him to make them. Assassin listen to the request and just show me, later I explained what saw to him that Tokiomi spent a week researching, trying to recreate it before deciding to have Rin, his daughter, to look into recreating one of Assassin's unique noble phantasm as a major project for her to work on after the war until then Tokiomi will gather a much information on it as he and I can.

Now I stand in front of Assassin's room He inform me and father that he will stay in the basement until either the war starts or if I need him. I then reach out and turn the nob.

Fear, that is what I feel when I saw Assassin. His room is small, hanging form the ceiling are two red banners torn abit at the bottom on the center of them is a Black Handprint, and in the middle of the room is the wooden chair that Assassin is sitting on. Stillness is the word I would use to describe the air around Assassin as if he is waiting, listening for some thing. " Assassin your skills are need to insure that no one follows me to Master Tokiomi's mansion." I said in my unusual voice after I regain myself. I can't quite explain it but every time I come into this room when Assassin is in it, I can't help but feel afraid it's almost like time when my wife Claudia took her own life in attempt to me prove to me that I could love and that I a being that can only find joy in the suffering and misfortune of others, deserved to live. I was not sadden that she died but rather that I didn't kill her myself. I then gave my daughter Caren to her mother's relatives and return the Eighth Sacrament. Here... here my twisted nature is at peace as if I lost all control over it and if I'm not careful it will swallow me hold.

 _"Tell me Kirei what is that you desire out of this blood-soaked Grail?"_ Assassin ask taking my out of my thoughts.

"I have no desire for the Grail. I was pick to just fill one of the vacant spots. The fact that I was chosen was only do the fact my father is the supervisor for the war and nothing more." I replied.

'Why would he ask me that?' I thought to my self.

 _"Your words hold no truth to them KIrei Kotomine."_

"What do you mean Assassin?"

 _"You say you were pick to simple fill the one of empty precisions of the masters. That is false, you were one of the first to chosen to one of the seven Masters. For is all the proof one needs to know that you Kirei are seeking for something."_ As Assassin speaks he got up from the chair and started to walk towards me.

 _"Thee seven Masters all seek for something. Many seek the Root of all things, some seek for a way to crave their names in history, few seek the path to their dreams, finally a rare few seek to learn of their selfs."_ Assassin says stopping three feet away of me.

Assassin extends his right arm. In a veil of black mist, a katana is revealed once the mist subsides.

"This blade is called the 'ebony blade'. This blade, feeds off betrayal, deceit and heart break. For you may soon use this blade, for in the end, you must betray your own master in order to gain what you seek, Kirei Kobomine".

Twisting the blade in his hand, tip pointing towards the ground, the assassin stabs the blade into the stone floor. As the assassin walks by me, he speaks his final words before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

"I have been called forth to answer for your desires. To complete the contract of blood for which you called forth. I will do as you instruct me to do. I have no problems being sacrificed in this blood soaked war. However, know what you seek, Kirei Kobomine, before you cast me away. And when you are aware of what you seek, take this blade and carve your path".

With those words, the assassin is gone, and his presence is no longer to be found in the basement. As I turn to leave the room as well, I glance back at the blade the assassin had left behind.

 _to obtain what I seek. I must betray my master. The grail choses those who seek something, but what is it that I am seeking?_

With that thought in my mind, i left the room, shutting the door behind. Leaving this blade of deceit shrouded in darkness.


End file.
